Enter The Unknown
by TheKeeper12
Summary: Set 13 years after 'Graduation.' The 6 that left after 'Graduation' split into pairs and went in different directions so as not to put themselves in danger...14 years after 'End Of The World' though, they are mysteriously brought back to Roswell...
1. Part One

It's September 18th, 2021, New Earth. I have much to retell and not a whole lot of time to do it in. All I can say is that I will never ever forget the events of these past two decades, even after I die will I remember the truth and how it changed my life forever. It is not important for me to reveal my identity.who I am.not yet anyway. because you need to read this tale without knowing who's story it truly is.so you can make your own judgements and opinions.I must say though that this story is not for the faint of heart.  
  
22 years ago, to the day, in the year of 1999, a beautiful young women's normal life had hung from a thread by the cruel and vile scum that inhabited the dark corners of this earth.she almost died.had it not been for that dark haired, mysterious man.who had intervened on that day so many years ago.this amazing journey for 6 unique young teens from a small remote town in the New Mexico desert.would never have even begun.  
  
*FLASHBACK* ".you're not an al.alien.I mean.are you?" "I prefer the term 'Not of this earth'."  
  
After learning the dark truth as to how her mysterious man could bring her back from the grave, and had accepted it, the young woman had fallen desperately in love with her rescuer, leaving all hopes of a normal life far behind.they went three long years of heartache and pain, through happiness and.betrayal.a betrayal so big, that even though they eventually forgave each other, the object of this unfaithfulness was still out there in the world somewhere. But despite this the pair of star crossed lovers finally worked out their problems and consecrated their love, making it official for evermore, their souls bonded for eternity.  
  
The third and fourth additions that made up this extraordinary group of youth were the mysterious man's greatest friend, in some ways, the brother he never had. A complex and driven man, yet somewhat of an outsider in his schooling years, this spiky haired man met his match in the form of a lovable blond haired beauty. Ironically this woman was the best friend of the mysterious man's lover, forming a close and warm relationship between the four. Blondie and Spiky's relationship was one of those on-again-off- again things. Where my story picks up from the two were not together at the time.oh and I forgot to mention.Spiky was also.different. like his best friend.  
  
*FLASHBACK* ".I wanna break up. I want out because I love you so much. I love you more than you could possibly know." "I'm lost." "No, I'm lost. And you've been there the whole time to help me through all of it." "All of what?"  
  
"This whole thing-- this alien, human, the scary stuff, the bad stuff."  
  
Then there was the mysterious man's sibling.a sometimes, protective, sometimes bitchy girl, but most of the time she was caring and compassionate. She tried not to think of the fact that she was, again.different.She only once really knew what true love was.but her world came crashing down when her other half was murdered.by one of her own 'kind', this murderer was known to all as the 'gerbil' and the one that had brought the mysterious man's relationship with his love to the brink of destruction...but the man that lost his life over it.didn't deserve it.no one deserves to die.this man was one of the most caring and lovable people in that desert-ridden town, but his death tore her and the others apart, leaving a gaping hole in their hearts.  
  
*FLASHBACK* "No, please. Please don't go." "I'm already gone. This is just a dream, that you'll eventually wake up from." "Will I see you again?" "That depends on you. But I have a feeling, I wouldn't want me to be here." "I love you."  
  
"I think we both know, I loved you too."  
  
Not long after, she found what she thought was love again, but all those people close to her.her family and friends, knew that she was still haunted by the memory of her former lover and could truly never stop loving him, not even a little.when the group of six had to leave their home town forever because of the imposing danger, the threat of the government finding the ones who were different, she had to leave her newly wedded husband, but the funny thing was, that she so easily dismissed him, and would not allow him to come with them as they left forever...  
  
And finally the most unlikely member of the group, was the Sheriff's son.a good-ole-boy high school jock and star athlete with plenty of issues.as the years went on the group got over old grudges between themselves and he became on of the more lovable persons of the six.not to mention the fact that after a summer away at football camp, the young man had found the meaning of his life in a statue portraying the fat, bald image of Budda, the religion Buddhism's God, making him a more outgoing humorous man.  
  
*FLASHBACK* ".We can blow him up." "You really have a sick little mind, don't you?" ".Buddha teaches us that some of us are born with stones and some of us are born with jewels, but the most that fulfilled of us are those who were born with stones and turn them into jewels." "What the hell are you talking about."  
  
A little later on.  
  
".You know, Buddha teaches that this is..." ".if you quote that fat, bald man to me one more time, you're gonna wake up, one of these mornings.ZAP!"  
  
Oh and one more essential fact to this story is that the mysterious man's lover was approached at one stage by a future version of the mysterious man himself, telling her that if the 'ones' that were different were to ever split apart (including the murdering 'gerbil' who had killed their 'brother'), in 14 years the world would end, bringing down upon them a reign of terror from the enemy, destroying all life as they knew it.but over time I think they forgot about that little visit from 'future mystery man' and didn't even realise that when the 'gerbil' finally realised the pain she had caused and wanted to make it right by sacrificing herself, that she would cause more terror than her worth, and with her stupidity having ultimately split the different ones up for good. What was to come was not going to be good.  
  
This special group of 6 were connected by the secret they shared bringing them ever closer, and helping them through many difficult times.but then in the end, those three long years proved to be too much and they realised that they could no longer count on the safety that they once possessed to protect each other from the government and special units of the FBI who were out searching for the mysterious man, his sister and best friend.they had to leave that town in the New Mexico desert forever or forfeit their lives.  
  
And that's where my story begins.13 years later, after that eventful and emotional farewell from the place they had come to call home.  
  
In a whole other part of the country entirely, the high school jock and his good friend: the sister of the mysterious man, had comfortably been living for many years, ultimately getting on with their lives and trying to forget their past. But how hard that turned out to be.no one could predict. Now only recently did the Sheriff's son come 'out of the closet' announcing to the free world that he was in fact a gay football playing Buddhist.I guess he went for the "If I cant have the Isabel, than I cant have any women' approach after being rejected by her some years previous. Despite this, the two remained the best of chums and were both living in a secluded apartment in the lesser-known parts of New York City. The mysterious man's sister's profession in the department of Fashion Designing was more than enough to pay for a more adequate lifestyle for the two. They chose however, to keep their existence at a low key after separating from the others so many years ago.not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.if you get my drift. But then this one day, a day that had always been significant the four different ones, something happened that was not supposed to ever happen.the mysterious man's sibling met up with the one she thought she'd never see again.refusing to believe it at first.but then stranger things were also happening to a select few people from all over the continent that she did not yet know about.four other people in fact. 


	2. Part Two

May 14th 2015  
  
Gardendale Alabama  
  
31-year-old Michael Guerin trudged heavily up the mud coated path of 280 Collins Road, his second home for the past 12 and a ½ years, after separating from the others. Second meaning that he had spent a lot of time at the local motel, mostly when he had been kicked out of this house, for whatever the reason be. He ran his fingers coolly through his wet hair, attempting to remove some of the water that had been falling on him gently for the past 10 minutes, before reaching slowly towards the antique oak door. He figured he probably shouldn't use his key in fear of getting yelled at again, Knocking was always good...For a second he hesitated, I cant do this, he thought, what if she's still angry at me, doing this could just make everything worse.but before he could conclude his inner debate, he noticed out of the corner of his left eye, the quick movement of a curtain being brushed aside and a face peering around the corner.  
  
Just as suddenly as Michael had seen it, it was gone, and instead he heard light footsteps, coming up the hallway, almost running across the wooden floor. He pressed his knuckles up against the door, closed his eyes, took a big breath, and knocked loudly three consecutive times. On the third knock the door swung open revealing the only person in the world that he could ever love. Maria Deluca, the easy going, lovable, blonde haired women who he met Roswell New Mexico all those years ago, stood impatiently with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. As her eyebrows rose in a 'well?' look, Michael realised he should probably get to the point.  
  
"Maria.we really need to talk." he said bringing his gaze up from the ground finally to meet with her gorgeous eyes. "Michael.I thought the message got through last night.you do remember our little disagreement don't you?" she replied with an irritated, somewhat sarcastic tone. Little Disagreement? My god, understatement of the year! Michael opened his mouth to retaliate, but then realising that it would be no good if he just got her angry again, pulled himself together. "Maria.please?" he pleaded. "Just come out with me tonight, I really have some things that I have to get off my chest, and please.I promise you that I will explain the reasons why I've been acting up lately. Please Maria." "Well." she said looking him up and down, then bringing her eyes back into contact with his, "You've never really been one to beg.so I'm assuming what you've got to say is pretty important.just, Michael? Please, lets be sane about it this time.no yelling, no screaming, just a normal conversation between the two of us." "Ok.I'll be here around 8:00 then." Michael was confused as to why all of a sudden Maria had started being nice, but let it go almost at once, when she turned back into the house slamming the door in his face. Typical, he thought.  
  
Michael shoved his muscular hands into his jacket pockets and stared out from the terrace and up at the sky, the rain clouds looking as though they were becoming darker and more menacing as the afternoon wore on. With his heart beating a million times faster than normal, Michael hoped to god that tonight would all go well and that what he had to say to Maria would not come crashing back down and hit him in the face like those storm clouds looked like they were about to do. It was make it or break it time for Michael, and if Maria didn't accept what he had to say, it could just possible be the end of that saga in Michael's life.  
  
He walked quickly out into the heavy rain and made his way rapidly, yet silently up the deserted street. The whole time, keeping his fingers of his right hand gripped tightly around the small, velvet black box in his jacket pocket. 


	3. Part Three

Same Day (May 14th 2015)  
  
New York City-Night On The Town-Music Concert  
  
"IDDABEL!" Kyle Valenti shouted drunkenly but still extremly loudly over the alcohol-induced crowd that was creating a large mosh pit some meters away from his position. Isabel Evans turned around abruptly at the sound of her name. She saw over the heads of some drunken potheads, Kyle holding two extremely large bottles of alcoholic beverages high in the air to keep out of reach of the 'wierd' people in the crowd. He was making his way slowly towards her, a big cheesy grin spread wide across his face.Damn, I really need to find that guy someone.Isabel thought with a silent laugh, then added, but you gotta love him. "Kyle. Hey, hows it goin? Having a good time are we?" Isabel yelled in his ear, the music of the latest band drowning out her words to an almost inaudible level. "Are you serious?! Dhis is awesome! I haventh had dis much fun dince.forever!" Kyle replied with a bit too much enthusiasm followed by a few staggering steps and a huge swig of his vodka cruiser. "Hey Is, did you notice dhat de band that's playing dext is called de Whids?" This catching Isabel's attention, making her intent on hearing Kyle's every drunken word, "Huh?" She asked stupidly, still competing with the crowd, "The Whits, Is, dats what Alexzzz band dis called, isn't dit? Cool.dets go closer, so we can see Alexzzz playing." "Kyle." Isabel grabbed his arm before he could take off, "No, Kyle! Give me that." Seizing the opportunity, Isabel snatched the half empty bottles that were griped loosely in Kyle's hand, and shoved them into some random persons arms as they danced their way past. ("HEY!") She grabbed his arm firmly but gently, and led him to a back part of the room where there weren't as many people, and far less noise. "I-s-a-b-e-l." He whined "We dar going do miss Alexzzz play." Kyle was way out of it, more so than usual. Isabel really didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't going to see Alex playing up there. There was no way on Earth (or off it) that Alex could possibly be up there. Alex Whitman died 14 years ago. "Kyle.KYLE!" The only way left to get his attention was to grab his face, and turn it in her direction, "C'mon Kyle, we're going home." "No, Is, look. Alexzzz dis playing, it sounds bloody good doo. Look Is," Kyle insisted and took Isabel's hands from his face, and pushed her in front of him, and pointed directly at the bass guitarist on stage.  
  
Time stood still. A man of a tall and lanky stature, with the notably geek- ish computer nerd look about him, was jumping around the large overcrowded stage, slapping his guitar, looking like he was having the time of his life. The dark haired, lanky man looked over in Isabel's general direction, and for the first time Isabel got a proper look of him. There was no denying it. This man was either Alex Charles Whitman back from the grave or his long lost twin brother. No! She thought to herself, NO! Alex is dead, you're just imaging things.she backed quickly against the wall behind her, and rubbed her eyes hard and thoroughly. She slowly lifted her head back up at the stage, with the fear that this illusion would still be there, but before her eyes could find a target, a muffled thud next to her caught her attention.  
  
Kyle had finally passed out, with the effects of his drinking finally taking its toll on him. She crouched down and slapped his face. "Kyle, wake-up" She was trying everything that she could think of the remove the image of this man from her mind. She would not follow her thoughts through to conclusion because they would take her to a place she knew she should not go. But despite all this she couldn't help but one more glance up at the stage. Much to her relief and also her hidden disappointment, she realised that the band had finished playing while she was distracted by Kyle's fainting, and the band had left the stage; the crowd still applauding and roaring with approval.  
  
Kyle slowly opened his eyes and staggered to his feet. Without so much of a word, Isabel grabbed him and led him out to their car, where as soon as Kyle sat back down in the front passenger seat, he was out like a light.again. Isabel just sat there, disbelieving everything she had just seen, with her arms resting on the cold steering wheel, her hands covering her face. Alex is dead.that couldn't of been him.could it? 


	4. Part Four

About 900 miles away, in a location more discreet than that of NY City, in the silence of a darkened town, the mysterious man slept peacefully, his dreams uninterrupted and pleasant. Next to him however, his dark haired wonder, heavy with their first born, tossed and turned as she struggled with the flood of memories.painful memories.from her past that had slowly begun to seep into her, until now, undisturbed dreams. The only sound other then that of her tormented moans to be heard in the air that night was the soft hooting of an owl that had positioned itself comfortably outside their bedroom window. It was perched on an old flickering street lamp that was casting eerie shadows over her swollen stomach and upon their faces.  
  
Same Day (May 14th 2015)  
  
Camden, New Jersey  
  
.14 years from now, we are taken over by our enemies. A whispered voice echoed through the dank grey fog that had started slowly to encompass Liz Evans, she jump abruptly back and fourth as if paranoid that this voice would harm her. She knew this voice, and she understood what it was saying. Why make me remember all this now? Liz asked herself, feeling more alone and anxious as the minutes wore on.  
  
.The closer that you and I grew, the worse it got with Tess, and eventually she left Roswell. The voice continued. Dark formations of what seemed to be a mass of storm cloud, begun to roll past and around her face, just above eye level, portraying painful moments from her past, in a distorted image. Oh my god, she thought, with a shocking remembrance of what she had been told by future Max all those years ago.  
  
.It turned out Tess was critical to our survival. The four of us - Michael, Isabel, Tess, and I...we made a complete unit. We all had different gifts, and with one of us missing, we weren't as strong, and everything fell apart. The hazy images began to move past her more rapidly now. She then, without any self control over her movements, began to spin, slowly at first, but then picking up speed as the memories continued flashing past. .I need you to help me fall out of love with you.Oh god, what have we done, Liz thought frantically, Tess is dead, we are all in completely different parts of the country...the royal four are no longer even in contact!  
  
.Set off those orbs, and you have no idea who you may be leading straight to us. faster and faster, the spinning was causing Liz to stumble every time she tried to regain her balance. It made her feel like she was going to throw up.  
  
"STOP!" Liz screamed, falling hopelessly to her weak knees, the sinister mist was pushing its way closer and closer towards her as the seconds wore on. The memories and familiar echoing voices so ever persistent in her mind, continued to fly past. .and then on May 14th, that thing just came to life. It sent out this pulse.  
  
"Enough.please, just leave me alone." Liz whimpered, "I get the point, already!" by this stage Liz was starting to get hysterical, "Please just let me wake up." .I know it's wrong to benefit in any way from someone else's passing...but I won't deny that Tess' death has freed me...Liz closed her eyes and curled up into a tiny ball underneath of the mist. There wasn't really any floor.just grey, dank vapor.Max, goddamn your alien ass, why couldn't your superior being, not-of-this-world powers, allow you to access my dreams, she cursed silently to herself.  
  
Seconds later, Liz blacked out.  
  
"Oh god.we have to go back to Roswell." Liz murmured softly sitting up abruptly from her sweat soaked pillow, clutching her enlarged abdomen. Max Evans stirred quietly beside her, rolling over onto his stomach. As soon as Liz had woken up properly and came back to her senses, did she realise that she was in an awful amount of pain, and that she was sitting uncomfortably in a large pool of water, "Oh god." She repeated, much louder this time. "Max!" She cried out, shaking her sleeping husband awake. "Huh? Wha.?" Only after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, did he realise what was happening. "Oh, shit." He exclaimed.  
  
The only thing that Liz didn't realise, as Max rushed her speedily down the darkened street in the Jeep to the hospital, was that they were all running out of time...fast. Also considering the fact that she was about to give birth put a stopper in the back of Liz's mind for all things rational. Though the one thing that was imperative that she did not forget was that today was still May 14th, 14 years to the day since they had activated the weird alien crystals.14 years since Future Max had paid her a little visit.and 14 years since Tess Harding had died. 


	5. Part Five

Gardendale, Alabama Chipper's Redvale Restaurant  
  
"Reservation for 2. Guerin and Deluca. Ok. This way please." The young usher of around 23 confirmed Michael's booking and led them quickly over the ruby red carpet, to their reserved seats. They were situated a few meters away from an extremely large glass window that was pretty much the size of the entire wall. Tears of rain were streaking silently down the pane, the lights from the street reflecting from the droplets, creating a stunning sparkle effect all around the restaurant. God, everything is so freakin' red in this place.Michael shuddered at the thought as his eyes surveyed the almost empty room. Red meant love and Michael absolutely hated admitting that he loved anything let alone Maria, but he knew that she liked it and this was obviously as good a place as any for what he wanted to say.  
  
They reached the table and Michael hurried around to Maria's side and pulled out her chair, indicating for her to sit down before taking his own. "Whoa, Spaceboy, what has gotten into you today? In all the time I've known you, I don't think you have ever once done that! A few more stunts like that and you might just be able to sleep in your own bed tonight and not some crusty old motel." Maria commented with a slight smile. Michael smiled back yet well and truly knowing that he was still far into the doghouse and he had to do some serious explaining before she really let him come back home.  
  
"Here are your menus." The usher handed out two thin dark red folders, one to Michael and the other to Maria. "Would you like to order any drinks? Tonight's special is." "Hey buddy, can you just give us a moment?" Michael interrupted, "Sure thing sir," The usher replied and walked off to tend to another couple some tables away. Michael turned and faced Maria. She was looking at him confused. "Why'd you send him away? I wanted to order" she whined. "Maria, you wanted and explanation, so here it is."  
  
Maria folded her arms and sat back comfortably in her chair with a smug look on her face, ready for the next cock-and-bull story Michael was about to give her about his behaviour of late. "First of all," he began, "I've been having these dreams lately.disturbing dreams.I know you think I'm making this all up, but just hear me out.And this is no bullshit thankyou very much Maria." He added noticing her very common eye-rolling technique that he must have seen her do a million times since the day he met her. "Anyway." He continued, "These dreams, I wouldn't classify them as being normal dreams. In them I hear voices, voices from the past. Telling me things that I have forgotten over time.vital things. These voices have been haunting me day and night; I can never focus on normal everyday things anymore because these voices are always tormenting me even when I'm awake. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you lately Maria, but these dreams just wont leave me be. I think they mean something, I just can't figure it out yet.and secondly."  
  
Michael paused and put his hand into his pocket slowly, trying not to attract Maria's attention, and gripped the small black box he had concealed in there some hours previous. "There's a second reason?" Maria still sounded confused but there was a tiny hint of sarcasm in her tone, "My, my, Michael, you are full of surprises lately aren't you. You aren't really one to make up two excuses." By this point Maria had begun to notice that Michael was staring at her. "Secondly." he repeated, interrupting her mid-sentence "I know that I've also been acting very secretive these last few weeks, that I haven't really been giving you all the attention that you need and again I apologise for that but, the reason being that." He began slowly to remove the box from his jacket pocket. A slight movement out of the corner of his left eye caused him to release his grip on the small package suddenly, his attention diverted.  
  
A young boy of no more than 14 years of age was pressed up against the oversized glass window. He was not moving. The boy looked like he had been standing there for some time now. He looked soaked to the bone. Michael felt a slight shiver flow through his spine; followed by a shocking tingling of an unknown familiarisation, that hit him hard. The boy was staring directly at him, and Michael found that he could not take his eyes away from the window even if he wanted to. The slow exhaling breathes of the boy had begun to fog up the glass once clear glass. Who are you? Michael thought, I know you.but that's impossible.I have never met you before in my life.  
  
A loud clap of thunder followed by bright flash of lightning blinded Michael causing him to finally break eye contact with the boy. The tremor that the bolt had caused made him feel like he had been struck by lightning himself. He jumped up alarmingly from his seat, falling helplessly backwards onto what felt like the soft texture of the restaurant's elegant carpet.He lay there, ignoring all sounds around him, including Maria's startled shouts of worry. He lay there for no more than a few minutes but in those crucial minutes however, a darkened image of a formation of stars that produced a V in the night sky, surged swiftly past his now closed eyes and through his alien mind.  
  
"Michael.MICHAEL! Please, wake up! You're really starting to scare me now.if this is just another one of your stupid pranks to get out of apologising to me, I swear." Maria let out a sudden high-pitched scream as Michael abruptly bolted upright into a sitting position, grabbing her left wrist and gripping it extremely tightly. His eyes immediately darted to the window before him. The boy was gone. "Shit!" Michael cursed under his breath, "Maria, stay here a minute will you." He told her without meeting her gaze, his eyes still plastered at the garden outside the window. "No." She replied firmly and stubbornly. Michael took off anyway, not caring to bother with any of her antics right now. He had to find the boy.  
  
Michael pushed his way hurriedly past a group of annoyed waiters, ignoring their angry cries. He shoved open the glass panelled double front doors, headed straight out into the pounding rain and around the brick corner of the building, where he came to a standstill, mesmerized by the strangely familiar sight etched into the rain soaked mud before him. Five small dots, extremely visible considering the fact that the rain should of them washed them away by now, were imprinted on the ground forming the odd V-shape. "The royal seal of Antar." He breathed almost silently. Only just noticing that Maria had walked up behind him and let out a small-astonished gasp. Michael carefully crouched over and gathered a small ball of energy inside his palms. He waved his left hand slowly just above the mud where the symbol was imprinted, causing it to glow brilliantly in the night sky.He turned his head disbelievingly up at Maria and whispered, "Maria.I think I just saw Zan." 


	6. Part Six

New Jersey (11:50pm, May 14, 2015)  
  
Camden Memorial Hospital  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Max paced back and fourth, repeating those same words over and over again, like a mantra. He reached up to his head and ran both of his shaking hands through his un-brushed extremely untidy hair. He could hear Liz's screams of pain penetrating through the thick walls behind him. He knew he should be in there with her, holding her tender hand and helping her through the pain, but moments before Liz had yelled at him and told him to leave. As he left the room though, an understanding nurse whispered in his ear that it was only the hormones talking and Liz would call for him in time. A part of Max felt scared, he hadn't had the opportunity to go through all this with Zan, and now when Liz needed him the most, he had know idea as to what was supposed to do. Another part of him however was giddy and ecstatic. In a few hours he would be holding two most precious people, people that meant everything to him, in his arms, and he would never have to let them go. He only wished that Michael, Isabel, Maria and Kyle could be here with them, but deep down knew that that was impossible. He had no way of contacting them.  
  
"MAX EVANS!!!" Liz screamed at him between breaths, "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!!!" Max jumped up at the sudden sound of his name, almost hitting his head against the wall. He rushed across the very slippery, polished hospital floor and shoved open the doors and ran over to Liz. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "It's almost over Liz," Max heard one of the nurses reassuring her, "Just one more push." "It's ok Liz, you can do it. I know you can." Max looked into her tear stained eyes, then he placed a gentle kiss on her sweaty forehead. Max watched as she took a deep breath and then let it all go.  
  
Moments later the room was enveloped in the comforting cry of a newborn baby that had just entered the world. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Evans, it's a boy." The doctor handed Liz a tiny bundle wrapped in a small blue towel. The baby was conveniently bawling his eyes out. Liz started to cry again but it was soon replaced with a large sigh of relief and a smile upon her face. Max reached over to his son and stroked his forehead gently, "Hey little guy." He whispered in disbelief "I'm your daddy..." A moment of silence echoed throughout the hospital room, as the pair jus stared at the child. "Max, look what we made." Liz murmured to Max some minutes later, without letting her eyes wander from the sight of her newborn. "I know.he's beautiful.just like his Mummy." Max replied. Liz slowly turned her attention to Max. "You choose a name." Liz said softly. "What?" Max replied confused. "I want you to name him Max." A wide grin spread over Max's previously stressed face after he had properly registered what Liz had just said. He looked back down at his son, who had momentarily stoped howling and said, "Hello.Zac." 


	7. Part Seven

New York City  
  
(May 15th 2015)  
  
".and it looks like we're in for yet another overcast and rainy day here in New York city.the skies are grey and the streets are wet but we are still bringing you today's best music over your favourite radio station 100.9 triple S FM."  
  
Isabel hit the button on the tape deck in her car and silenced the annoying radio announcer by putting it him on mute. She couldn't think straight with the constant noise emitting from her car speakers, it was just too much for her to handle with everything that she had on her mind right now.  
  
She automatically flicked on her right indicator allowing her to make on of the all too familiar turns on the route that had taken her to her work for the past 10 years. She was not really paying much attention to the road as her thoughts were swirling throughout her brain in a muddled mess of mass confusion. Isabel had been under severe stress of late. She had hoped that going to that concert with Kyle last night would have given her a bit of a breather, but her frightening encounter with what she could only describe as a ghost from her past, had shocked her to the point where it had almost driven her over the edge.  
  
The longing for her friends, her family, and especially her brother had caused her stress of late. She had not seen or heard from any of them in over 13 years and she felt alone and sad. The presence of Kyle in her life was comforting except for the fact that she had lately begun to notice that he too had become somewhat distant and had started to turn to his alcohol to drown in his sorrows. Neither of them wanted to openly admit the fact to each other, but they were lonely, neither of them had many friends. All they really had was each other.  
  
The 'Incident' as Isabel had started to call her encounter the previous night, had invaded her dreams and pushed her to the limits. She could not...no.would not, allow herself to be troubled by it any longer, it was just too crazy to even think about. He was dead, and there was no force on earth, or off it that could bring him back to life. The memory of the person she had hallucinated was destroying her.  
  
"HEY! YOU CRAZY IDIOT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DIVING!" a quite angry and pissed of male voice yelled out of the open window from the car next to Isabel, bringing her for a moment out of her thoughts. She suddenly became aware that she had just swerved onto the other side of the road. "Shit! SORRY!" She called back but the driver was already well gone.  
  
Turning back and focusing on the road, she promised herself that she would not spend another minute of her life dwelling on what could never be.  
  
Isabel turned a final left corner and drove straight up the driveway and pulled her car to a standstill in her company's parking lot: Butcher and Evans Fashion Design Pty Ltd.  
  
She grabbed her bag, got slowly out of the car, put on a fake smile just to make her employees happy and walked away from the car, using her powers so slam the door shut and lock it. Who needs keys when you're Isabel Evans, she thought.  
  
*** "G'morning Miss Evans." A short stout man waved to her as she made her way through the office. "Hi Barney. Have you got those reports done for me yet? I want them on my desk by lunchtime." She replied, the whole time keeping up the fake smile on her face, and trying with all her might to ignore her continuos pressing of pain in her temple that was causing her headache. "Miss Evans!" A young woman called from the opposite end of the office, "Mayor Stifler wants you to ring him so he can discuss plans about his wedding attire." "Ok thanks for that Marni. Get me a coffee will you?"  
  
As she finally reached her office, after about another 5 'good mornings' and 'sucking's up' from various people in her office, she collapsed into her leather chair and took in a deep breathe. Peace at last. She thought.  
  
"Miss Evans?" a knock at her door bought a groan to Isabel's throat, "Can't you people ever just give me a moment's rest?" she complained.  
  
The young intern at the door, coughed and mumbled something of an apology, then continued, "Miss Evans?" She repeated "Remember how I told you we applied for a new computers consultant a few months back? Well they finally sent one over to us.Miss Evans.meet Saige Peters. He is an expert on all things to do with computers and." The intern moved aside and let the man enter the room, Isabel stood up as a gesture of good manners to welcome the man to her company.  
  
Isabel took one look at the man who should be dead but apparently isn't and 2 seconds later after a few mumbled words in disbelief she was laying on her back on the floor, out cold.  
  
The tall lanky man of a nerdish computer geek stature, with soulful brown eyes and dark brownish hair, glanced from the floor where Isabel was lying to the intern next to her and said with wide shocked eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" 


	8. Part Eight

Now little did the six young men and women realise was that they were slowly being bought back together by an unknown force. They had been set on the path that would slowly bring their group back together. However this force, who was not one to be reckoned with and truly had an ulterior motive than that of a happy reunion, did not count on the unexpected discovery of the heir to the Antarian throne by the mysterious man's best friend; his second in command. This for the force was an uneventful turn of events, which in the present moment they had become powerless to intervene. Not to say they didn't try.  
  
Gardendale, Alabama  
  
(May 15th 2015)  
  
"Ok, so that's four foster homes checked out in this area." Michael mumbled to himself as he crossed off another name on his list of houses and proceeded back to the cemented footpath. "One more to go.let's hope this one is the one."  
  
Michael was intent on finding the boy from the restaurant. He had vowed, and much to Maria's protest, that he would not sleep until he got some answers. He had spent his entire morning tracking down the houses in Gardendale that occupied foster children. Michael knew deep down that the boy might not even live in Gardendale but that he might just be in town for a few days visiting people.  
  
As he approached the final house on his list, he thought, this is it, last one on the list. Please be here Zan.  
  
But Michael knew the boy was there before he had even reached the driveway. He could feel an unknown presence, flowing throughout his entire being. Michael became extra alert and kept his eyes open for any signs of movement as he came within reach of the front doorbell.  
  
Michael took a deep breathe and went over his cover story once more in his mind of what business he had with a 14 year old boy, then slowly reached to the bell and pressed it.  
  
He waited a few seconds and then pressed it again.  
  
No response.  
  
Now that he had begun to pay a little more attention to the state of the house did he notice that it looked quite empty of any signs of life. Maybe the people who live here are just at work. Michael thought, as he stepped back from the door and surveyed the state of the house. I'll just come back tomorrow. He decided.  
  
The thing that was eating away at Michael's mind was that he had felt the presence of the boy. He knew that he was somewhere near him right now; Michael could feel the boy's eyes staring at him so intensely from a hidden location, that it felt like if they stared any harder they could create a hole straight through his chest. Who knows maybe this kid can stare holes right through you, Michael thought, considering that he is the son of two powerful aliens. With his curiosity and sheer determination to find the boy Michael slowly made his way around the corner of the empty house. If this kid was anything like his father, he would be frightened and would not show himself unless he knew for absolute sure that Michael was not the enemy.  
  
Michael crept slowly and stealthily around the corner of the house and jumped as quietly as he could off the front landing, and into a badly looked after garden. As he looked up from his now muddy shoes he saw the dark outline of a child of about 14 years slip around the back of the deserted house.  
  
"Hey Kid!" He yelled as he began to run, "Kid! I don't want to hurt you I just want to talk!" Michael came to a stop after jumping two small fences and finally came to a stop about 20 meters from the boy who looked scared and confused, and was in a stance where it looked like he was about to take off at any moment. The boy stared hard at Michael, then turned to run.  
  
"Hey.kid!" Michael repeated. The boy ignored him, and started to edge hurriedly away. Michael thought for a moment, and then said in almost a whisper but that it was loud enough so that the boy could hear him.  
  
"Zan?"  
  
The kid stopped dead in his tracks, facing away from Michael. Very slowly the boy turned back, he lifted his head up gradually and finally met Michael's gaze.  
  
Step-by-step he inched every bit closer to Michael. He was about five meters away when he finally opened his mouth for the first time. "What did you just call me?" The boy asked almost silently.  
  
"Zan." Michael repeated, not once breaking his eye contact.  
  
The boy spoke again. He looked confused. "I know that name.I remember it from a long time ago.I hear it in my dreams."  
  
"Zan is your name kiddo." Michael continued believing that a long last he was making progress with the heir. But he made sure whatever he said would not scare him off. He needed Zan to remember.  
  
"No.no.my name is James." The boy looked utterly confused and scared "But, that other name.Zan.I know it somehow.does it have something to do with my real family?"  
  
They stood there for a few minutes staring at each other, then Michael realised there was only one other way to get through to him. "Kid, I'm going to do something now, it will seem a little odd at first, but you will know everything after it.all the answers from your past that you have been wondering about your whole life. Please don't get scared. It doesn't hurt." Michael assured Zan.  
  
Zan took a small step back away from Michael and pressed up against the brick walling of the house.  
  
"No, its ok, come one kid." Michael slowly reached out and placed his hand on Zan's small chest. Zan closed his eyes tightly and looked away afraid something bad was about to happen to him.  
  
The connection was instantaneous. From the moment Michael's large gentle hand had touched Zan's tender body they had been connected. A power surge like nothing Michael had ever felt before in his life shot through his body and then the memories began to flow one after another at the most amazing pace. Memories from the day Liz was shot, memories of Roswell, memories of Max, Isabel and Himself, memories of the traitor, Pierce, Kivar, more and more memories just surged through Michael and into Zan, they were now of Hank, Kyle, Valenti, Alex. Then his most valuable memories that he prized above all else.that of Maria and their love, and the friendship that existed between all those who knew his secret.  
  
Michael knew what memories were coming next and he tried with all his might so slow them down so that Zan could understand better. These memories were of the Max/Liz/Tess issue that had resulted in Zan's existence, and what Tess had done to their group. They were not easy memories for Michael to bring back to the surface, but it had to be done. They explained to Zan that he was different.  
  
After a few minutes Michael finally broke the connection. He was sweating all over and puffing hard. The connection had taken a lot out of him. Strangely though, Zan was just standing as still as a statue, still in eye contact with Michael and not a bead of sweat on him.  
  
A loud clap of thunder sounded above the pair in the dark mid-afternoon sky. The wind rustled eerily the dead leaves in the large trees behind them. No one spoke for what seemed like an age; until finally, as the first drops of rain began to trickle down their faces did Zan speak.  
  
"You're Michael.aren't you"  
  
***  
  
"Michael!" Maria yelled out as she jumped out of the Jetta, slammed the door and followed her pissed off and stubborn alien up the drive. "You can't just take a kid away from his family, the only life he has ever known, even if this boy is Zan, the heir to the Antarian throne! There are laws against this kind of thing Michael! You of all people should know this!" Maria shouted at him waving her hands all over the place and pointing to the young boy who sat still in the back of the car. Michael bent down so that he was at the exact same height as Maria, their faces only centimetres apart. His eyes were dark and menacing. Through gritted teeth, a low hissed escaped his mouth as he snarled. "This kid is Max's son.and as much as I hate to admit it, this kid is also my Prince.I can't just go on with my life knowing that he lives in the same friggin' town as me. I can't.and I won't.Max needs to know that his son is alive and well, and Zan wants to go to Max-he understands Maria; he's a smart kid. Anyway, why would we have ever found Zan in the first place, if it wasn't for a reason?" "Since when have you believed in fate?" Maria muttered angrily back, not once losing eye contact with him. The same facial expressions that Michael had been supporting now reflected on her face.  
  
After a few awkward minutes Michael finally stood back up to his proper height, losing the eye battle and knowing that this was one argument he was not going to win. He backed away from Maria and let his arms flop hopelessly to his sides. With one last ditch effort; he tried to convince Maria he was right, knowing that he was just wasting his breath. "And, and what about my dreams Maria? I can't just ignore them. They've been telling me things, reminding me of moments back in Roswell that I had long since forgotten. Important things.please Maria." He shook his head and looked at the ground in obvious defeat, knowing that Maria was probably right. "Fine, I'll drive him back to his house."  
  
Maria sighed, giving in from seeing the look of hurt on his face. Without so much as a word, she stepped towards Michael and gently cupped his face in her hands. "Michael." he tried to pull away, "Michael.look at me." She repeated "I love you.I have always loved you. We've been with each other for so long and I didn't even see how much this means to you.I'm sorry Michael. But we can't ignore that taking Zan is illegal or the fact that we haven't even got a clue as to where Max or any of the others are.I'm assuming Liz is probably still with Max, but that's beside the point. "Maybe we could go to the pod chamber and use the orbs to contact Max." Michael attempted. Maria rolled her eyes. "Michael, just stop talking for once.let me finish." "I was just making a suggestion." He shrugged. Maria continued. "We separated from the others for a reason: to keep out of danger and protect our lives. Max sent Zan away so that he wouldn't have to ever get mixed up in any of this alien crap, ever. But because I love you too much.so much that hell, I would even die for you.I will go along with whatever you decide to do even if that means breaking the law." She sighed, let go of his surprised face and slowly turned to walk into their silent and darkened house.  
  
Michael had no intention of letting her go yet so he grabbed her hand just before she walked out of his reach and pulled her back into his arms pressing his lips ever so gently over hers. The bright porch light above their heads illuminated their outlines for the whole street to see allowing a passing car of drunken teens to throw numerous dog whistles their way. The pair knew nothing of it as they were to busy immersed in the essence of each other.for all they cared they were the only people in the world at that point in time.  
  
After what seemed like eternity Michael reluctantly released his urgent grip on Maria's shoulders and took her hands. "Thankyou Maria." he said with the most deepest and sincere meaning, "Thankyou." he let go and proceeded towards the Jetta, to get Zan and tell him the news that the following day he was planning on taking him back to Roswell New Mexico. He would use the orbs to attempt to find Max or die trying... 


End file.
